An orthotic foot and ankle brace typically has an L-shaped construction with a contoured leg support portion, a foot portion and a interconnecting heel portion connected therebetween. An integral fabric foot engagement enclosure is provided to secure the brace to the patient's foot and ankle. Currently, the fabric foot engagement enclosure is a one-piece integral construction which restricts air from circulating around the patient's foot. Also, the foot engagement enclosure includes an attachment portion using a pocket or sleeve, as that taught by Lonardo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,059 and DeToro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,479, which slides around and fits under and over the foot portion of the brace.
In recent times, costs for orthotic and prosthetic supplies and equipment have escalated. Therefore, the orthotic and prosthetic industry is trying to reduce costs by reusing equipment, parts and supplies when appropriate without jeopardizing a patient's health and well being. Typically a professional, usually an orthotist, would be needed to change the foot engagement enclosure of the orthotic foot brace because of contamination, or the brace would be removed and a new one applied. To change the foot engagement enclosure for the current design, the orthotist must remove screws and/or other accessories, such as the toe extension bar and walking pad to get access to the enclosure sleeve or pocket which is then slid off the foot portion.
Another problem with the current design is that it allows some lateral movement of the patient's foot since the current design does not permit uniform restraint along the foot portion. Also, the foot portion may not have a consistent width from brace-to-brace and the attachment portion of the foot engagement enclosure may not fit securely around the foot portion, thereby allowing room for additional movement of the patient's foot. This invention consistently allows for a uniform tight fit of the foot engagement enclosure to the foot portion.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved means to secure the patients foot to the orthotic brace using a fabric foot engagement enclosure, as well as an alternative to the integral enclosure design.